Mike
Mike is a woke multiple king, and one of Incest Man and Randall's victims of Crackerization through the repurposed Slur Extractor Machine. He is not to be confused with Mike Pence (Randall's father through eye contact) or Mike Wazowski (Randall's roommate who is a little straight cuck ball). Crackerization Due to Mike's woke multiple king status, he says misogynistic slurs whenever his personality changes when wearing a fedora, and thus becomes a Meninist Republican. This made it very easy for Incest Man and Randall to capture him and crackerize him, turning him into White Kitsune Mike. Mike currently has a boyfriend, Cameron, even though his personalities switching is triggered by heterosexuality. Cameron along with Angie and Shangry reversed the crackerization of Mike, though the rest of the v3 cast could not be saved. Unfortunately this could not save Mike from his unrelated death due to ableism many years later. As White Kitsune Mike During the crackerfication process of Mike, Incest Man and Randall realized that something had gone wrong. It turns out due to being a multiple king, the Cracker Machine had awoken powers within Mike, turning him into a white kitsune trollsona that sparkled. With his newfound powers Mike killed Incest Man for crackerfying him and just in general being incest and disgusting. However, he let Randall live, as Mike thought tapeworms were very funny. Mike's boyfriend Cameron and Angie, a former attempted crackerization victim, later came up with a way to save Mike from Crackerdom, however this meant Mike would have to give up his White Kitsune powers. This was no issue for Mike, as he would much rather not be a cracker than have magical goku powers. The Mike Wars The second war in the tale of Shangry after the Asexy Wars was the Mike Wars, where everyone fought over whether or not Mike was valid. Respecting Women Mike respects women, which is why he especially hates it when his many Republican alters make accounts on r/incels. Mal the fandom tumblr onceler sexyman also spent all of Mike's college tuition on a fursuit to wear to MRA meetings. Relationship with Tavros (Mikevros) One day, Scott the Incel was walking down the street when he came across Komaeda's homeless cardboard box house, and found inside it Komaeda's diary, written on loose pieces of used toilet paper. Scrawled on them were the utter ramblings of a madman with the word "HOMESTUCK" written across the top. It told of the horrible and nonsensical adventures of internet trolls and ancestors and blood and incest and all kinds of fucking confusing garbage. Scott, being a man who eats dirt, was utterly in love with the terrible fiction, and brought it to Mike to convince him to read, because people who like homestuck can never just not let their friends read it god. Mike declined, saying that it looked horny and bad, which was correct -- however Scott threatened ableism against him not unlike the main plotline from Love Simon, so Mike was forced to read it. Although he absolutely despised Homestuck, and all of Komaeda's inane ramblings, he absolutely adored Tavros. His love for Tavros was so great that Tavros couldn't help but love him back, despite only being a fictional character written by such a nasty little man like Komaeda. Desperate to be with Mike, and to get out of Komaeda's horrible torture fantasy, Tavros called upon the powers of love and Shangry to leap off the page and throw himself against walls until he became real like the music video for Take On Me. Tavros denounced heterosexuality and confessed that he had fallen in love with Mike -- Mike was astonished that the love of his life had become real, and vowed to never leave his side. However, not all were so understanding and accepting of their love. Vriska, another Homestuck creation of Komaeda based off his son Ouma, absolutely despised Tavros, not only out of ableism but also out of envy for being able to escape Komaeda's hell dimension of stupid oppression metaphors, incest fetishism and idiotic nonsense. However, to escape Homestuck one needs both true gay love and Shangryism -- neither of which Vriska could ever have, being a Republican femcel. She often chases Mike and Tavros around like they're in a Looney Tunes short desperately trying to end their love but fails exactly 100% of the time due to the unbreakable bond that Mikevros has.